Behind the Drapes
by Lady Annikaa
Summary: James is awakened by strange sounds in the middle of the night!
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Behind the Drapes"

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Minor language, light voyeurism

Genres: Humour S/R and James

Time Period: WMPP

Summary: James is awakened by strange sounds in the middle of the night!

Word Count: 989

Disclaimer: is JKR"s :(

Beta'd by the ever brilliant Brighty!!

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

James POV

Something, some sound, pulled James out of dreamland and into a groggy state of awareness. "Wha... he mumbled to himself, trying to discern what had woken him. Then he heard it again. A pained groan, it was coming from behind Remus' closed drapes.

"Moony," he thought, "sounds like he's in pain." He was just about to climb out of bed and check on his friend when he heard another voice emanating from behind Remus' drapes.

"Merlin, Remus, you're so tight," Sirius' hushed voice carried across the dormitory to James.

That made him come to a screeching halt. He froze, blanket still in hand, listening. A distressed sigh, then Sirius again, "You need to relax."

"What the ..!?!" went whirling though James' mind.

The next moan to drift from the bed had a much more pleasurable quality to it.

"Better?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," came Remus' breathy reply.

James sat there, dumbfounded, as he continued to hear slight moans and whimpers.

"Oh," Remus gasped, "right there!" He heard Sirius chuckle then Moony continued, "Harder!"

Sirius grunted, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Erm, I'm not made of glass. Just do it, please?"

Sirius grunted again, this time Remus' deliciously satisfied groan followed.

"Feels so good... uh... don't stop."

James' face burned as noises continued to assault his traumatized ears. He grabbed his wand, spelling is curtains shut and cast a sound blocking charm. He lay back, trying to sort out what had just happened. His best friends, they were gay? They were together? They didn't tell him? Thinking back he tried to see if there had been any signs this had been going on right under his nose. Those two had always been somewhat affectionate with each other. Sirius, was by nature, a physical person and Remus seemed like he could often use a hug. He had never thought anything strange about it, even if it had increased slightly over the past few years. He had just figured it was a canine thing. Curling up on the couch together was a doggy thing, right? He sighed, how could he have been so dense? Rolling over he tried to slow his jumbled thoughts and reverse the pout that had formed from being left out of a secret by his friends... by Sirius. Eventually, sleep reclaimed him.

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

Moony & Padfoot POV

Sirius futilely was trying to get to sleep but every few minutes he heard the rustle of sheets and the creek of the bed next to his. Moony obviously was not sleeping either. Sighing, he rose, padded across to the other boy's bed and ducked through the hangings.

"Moony," he whispered softly, looking down at the boy who was currently tangled in his sheets. "What's wrong mate? Can't sleep?"

"Padfoot?" Remus replied, opening his eyes at looking up. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?

"Naa, you've been making to much bloody noise for me to get to sleep," he said with a smirk in his voice. "Honestly, why are you shifting around so much?"

Remus grimaced, "I was stupid and didn't go get a pain potion from Poppy tonight and after all the romping around in the forest last night, every muscle in body bloody well aches. I just can't seem to get comfortable."

"Ah, well let's see what we can do about that. Budge over and lie on your stomach," Sirius commanded with a sly edge to his voice.

"Sirius, wha--" Remus tried to ask as the dark haired boy jumped on his bed and began rolling him over.

"Hush! You, my dear werewolf, about to receive one of the famous Sirius Black's Super Relaxing Fabulous massage!"

The other boy chuckled at the description. "Really Pads, you don't have to. I'll be fine," he said sincerely. He hated to be a bother.

"You assume I am doing this for only you! I want to sleep some time tonight too you know," chuckled Sirius softly into Remus' ear.

Remus acquiesced as Sirius dug strong hands into his lower back and rubbed upward. "Ow!" came the thought to his brain as he moaned out in pain.

"Merlin, Remus, your so tight," Sirius said, feeling knotted muscles in Remus' back and shoulders refuse to budge under his ministrations.

Remus gave a distressing sigh. Shaking his head Sirius responded with, "You need to relax," emphasizing his point lightly shaking the boy's shoulders until he felt Moony finally give in and loosen up.

Moony moaned in pleasure this time as Padfoot kneaded his shoulders right at the junction of his neck.

"Better?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," came Remus' breathy reply.

Sirius continued the massage, fingers moving up and down his spine, pulling the stiffness out of tired arms and legs. Remus couldn't contain delighted moans and disconcertingly puppy-like whimpers. A small hiss of pleasure escaped his lips as Sirius pressed down on his right shoulder blade.

"Oh," Remus gasped, "right there!" That was a major knot and it needed to go away. Sirius chuckled at Remus' pleading request. "Harder!"

Sirius grunted with the added effort but then backed off, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Uhh, I'm not made of glass. Just do it, please?" He was desperate now, knowing how much relief he would get when that horrendous knot disappeared.

Bearing down, Sirius worked the knot loose as Remus moaned in satisfaction. "Feels so good... uh... don't stop."

Remus continued with pleasured cries until Sirius couldn't stand it any more and burst into giggles. "Moony, you should hear yourself! One would think we're shagging in here!"

"Git! I can't help it." He paused. "You just too good, Siri," he said in mockingly high pitch.

"You're the git," Sirius snorted back, lightly slapping his shoulder. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Yes," Remus sighed contentedly into his pillow. He turned his head looking at Sirius in the dim light, "Thank you, Pads."

"No problem, Moons," he said sincerely while playfully ruffing the others' tawny locks before backing of the bed.

"Goodnight, Padfoot."

"Goodnight, Moony."

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

A/N Yep, that's the end! :D Hmmmm, Is there really something going on between Sirius and Remus? Will James confront them in the morning? We''ll just have to wait and see. :D Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Behind the Drapes"  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: Minor language  
Genres: Humour S/R and James  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
Beta'd by the ever brilliant Brighty!! Thank you! Thank you!!

**Part II**

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

Sirius' POV

It seemed a normal enough morning, waking up in Gryffindor tower. Soft light was filtering in though the window, Wormtail was snoring and Moony's Muggle alarm clock way beeping away, despite the obliviousness of it owner. Sirius stretched, swung his feet over the side of the bed and shambled over to the sleeping werewolf's bed. Slapping the alarm clock's snooze, he reached down to prod Remus awake.

"Moo-ny, wake up!"

"I douon taa," came the muffled reply as Remus snuggled his face deeper in the pillow.

"Come on now," he said encouraging. "You don't want to miss breakfast." He continued to shake and poke until the alarm went off again. He switched the annoying thing off, sighing agitatedly. "You know, I don't why you bother with the stupid thing. It's not like it even wakes _you_ up, _only_ me."

"That's why of course," Remus said slyly, he peaked out of his pillow and up at Sirius, a wicked smile on his lips.

"You, prat." Sirius cried in mock anger. He pulled Remus' pillow out from under him and proceeded to beat him with it.

"Nooo", "Stop", "I'm sorry", Remus begged between peels of laughter.

From across the room a sleepy Peter yawned, "Hey, why you beating Moony?"

"Because he's a very naughty wolf and deserves it. Anyway, it's time to get up." He continued, calling out, "Prongs! Come help me attack Moony."

Silence.

"That's odd", Sirius though, dropping the pillow on Remus' bed. "You still asleep?" He asked, as he made it over to James' bed and pulled back the hangings. There was no one there. "Humf, he's not here," he called out to no one in particular. He looked over toward the bathroom, who's door hung open. "Weird," he whispered to himself, momentarily confused. Suddenly, he saw Remus making a dash across the room to claim the bathroom for himself. "Hey! No fair!" bellowed Sirius, confusion forgotten as he banged on the door.

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

James' POV

He had woken up early that morning, unable to sleep any longer. He had been having strange dreams, mostly centered around his two friends. In his last one, he had been standing under a wedding canopy with Sirius at his side. This was a familiar dream, he smiled. Any minuet the glorious Lily Evans would be walking down the isle, looking stunning in a princess style wedding gown, her hair flowing in red waves. Music began playing, heralding the appearance of the bride. As he turned, he noticed for the first time that Sirius was on the wrong side. He was about to tell him this, when all the guests (miscellaneous Hogwarts students) rose and looked down the isle. James followed their gaze. The princess style wedding dress was there, but the person in it _was not _Lily. _Instead,_ Remus glided down the isle, bouquet of roses in his hands. Remus' shoulder length hair was elegantly quaffed and a little glittering tiara was perched on his head. The strangeness continued as little black puppies followed behind him, adorned with flowers and ribbons on their necks.

"What??" his sleeping brain tried to comprehend. He stood there in shock as Remus glided down the isle to stand demurely next to Sirius, who appeared to be standing in the right spot after all and the puppies all sat around them, tails thumping the floor. The strange parody of his "wedding dream" continued on until it was time to kiss the bride. He watched Sirius slide his hands around Remus' head and pull him in for the kiss. Right when their lips were about to touch, James jerked awake.

He sat up in his bed, scrubbing his face with his hands as if trying to wipe away the odd dream. "Why would I dream something like _that_? And what was the deal with the puppies?" he wondered, then last night hit him. His stomach rolled slightly as he recalled the noises from behind the drapes. He shuttered. He still couldn't believe it! His two best friends... like that! Emotions swirled through him: confusion, hurt, anger, disgust - not that two men together particularity bothered him, his parents had always instilled tolerance in him after all. It was just that they were all brothers, "so this is kinda like incest," his brain mused. "Not that _that_ would bother Sirius, he was a Black after all," his thoughts continued. He shook his head, "Errg, I'm going to go mad!" It was still early, dawn was just breaking. He decided he couldn't stay here any longer. Besides, he didn't know what he'd do yet when he saw those two. He quietly got up and headed to the shower, careful not to look and see if Sirius was back in his own bed.

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

Sirius POV

It wasn't until the other three Marauders made it down to the Great Hall that Sirius finally found James. He was sitting at their normal spot picking at his sausage. Plopping down next to him and grabbing for the bread basket Sirius asked, "Where were you this morning?" Remus and Peter took up their usual spots opposite them.

James looked up at him, seemingly surprised to see him there. "Erm, _hem hem_, nowhere," James coughed out before looking down at his plate. Sirius swore he saw a hint of a blush tent climb other brunette's cheeks.

"Nowhere, huh?" Sirius asked with a smirk and elbowed him. "You weren't off having a bit of fun with out us, mate?" he asked with a crude gleam in his eye, sure the blush meant James had found some female companionship before breakfast.

"What, NO!" James replied angrily, looking at him for a moment then staring back down at his plate.

"Merlin, no reason to bite my head off," Sirius said offended.

"I just... need to think... about, errrrm, some stuff." James pouted.

The rest of the Marauders stared at James. When James raised his head, he was looking at Remus, if anything, Sirius thought his blush got worse.

"I've got to go," James said hastily, grabbing his bag and fled the Great Hall.

"What was that?" Peter asked looking bewildered.

"I don't have a bloody clue," Sirius responded, equally perplexed.

Remus just shrugged and started in on his cereal.

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

James' POV

James waited until the saw the others in front of the Charm's classroom before darting out and grabbing Peter.

"Hey, Wortail, come sit with me today," he called, dragging him into the room and sat him in Sirius' usual set.

"Erm, ok."

James saw Sirius shoot back a dirty look as he passed on to the the desk in front of him.

"Mind if I sit with you, Moony?" Sirius asked, sitting down. James rolled his eyes, thinking, "Like he had to ask!"

"No, just remember I actually _take notes_ in class," Remus smiled.

"I promise I won't bother you... too much," Sirius joked with him, poking his ear with a quill.

"Damn, how did he ever _NOT_ notice the flirting that went on between the two of them? It's so obvious!" James berated himself.

The room quieted at Professor Flitwick began class. Part was though, James saw Sirius lean closer to Remus and write something on his parchment. He crained his neck tring to see what they were writing. He could only see snippets, but that was enough.

_... feeling sore today?_  
_  
... not too bad. I feel ..._

... too much. I could ...

... don't know how ...

...ut the Prefect's Bath? You ...

... sound's like a goo...

... go later. I...

... back to my bed toni...

... any excuse to be ...

James couldn't look any more. He leaned back in his seat, distraught. He was angry at himself for not realizing what was going on, upset that Sirius (who claimed him for a brother) had felt it necessary to hide his relationships from him and confused on how this would affect the marauders.

Sirius POV

Sitting at the shared desk, Sirius fumed over what James had just done. "What the bloody hell, was his problem?" He went over everything he could think of, trying to determine what was making James act like such an arse. "Surely it wasn't the comment at breakfast? No, it seemed like he was upset before that. Everything had seemed ok the evening before. They had joked and worked on some new pranks idea just as always. Baa!" He needed to think on something else. He leaned over an wrote on the edge of Remus' notes.

_**Still feeling sore today? **_(he wrote looking at Remus concerned_)_

It's not too bad. I feel much better than yesterday. Ta. (Remus scribbled, smiling back.)__

_**You stress too much. I could feel knots on top of knots.**___

I think I don't know how to relax.

_**What about the Prefect's Bath? You could soak there. **___

That sound's like a good idea.

_**You should go later. It will help you sleep. **___

Don't want to come back to my bed tonight, Padfoot? (shooting Sirius a silly look)__

_**I'll make any excuse to be in your bed, Moony. **_(Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at him)

Sirius saw the other boy roll his eyes and discreetly show him two fingers. Sirius had to cover his mouth the keep back the snorts of laughter.

**~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~** **~*~**

Marauder's POV

James was sitting in the Gryffindor common room working of some homework with Peter when Sirius entered through the portrait hole. After, leaving Remus at the Prefect's Bath he had walked down to the lake. He was trying to decide wither to ignore James (as he had done to him all day) or punch him in the face. Undecided, he returned. When he entered James looked up and glared before turning back to his parchment.

"All right James, I've had it! Just what is your is your damn problem?" Sirius walked over to the table where he was working and peered down it him.

"Like you care," James mumbled, not looking up.

"What? You are not making any sense, you have ether been rude or ignoring me all day and I want to know why!" Sirius demanded, grabbing the front of James' shirt and using it to haul him out of his chair.

At this point, they had attracted the attention of the entire common room - most of whom were quite unused to Black and Potter fighting like this. Peter glanced from one to the other with a worried expression on his face.

Instead of answering, James asked, "So where is Moony? Why aren't you with him? I thought you two had _**plans**_." James threw off Sirius' grip, backed up, crossing his arms.

"Moony's busy and I have no idea what you're talking about," Sirius crossed his arms across his chest as well and moved in closer to James. "What plans?"

James scoffed, "Like you don't know. I'm surprised you didn't come up with another lie." James' fists clenched at his side.

Sirius stood there a moment, before looking over at Peter, "Pete, do you have a clue what this arse hole is talking about?"

Peter, eyes wide, shook his head and scooted back in his chair. Not wanting to be caught in the middle of the gathering storm.

"Potter, I don't know what your malfunction is, but you better not call me a liar ever again." Sirius said seething, reaching for his wand.

"Lying, deceiving, its the same. I know everything, I can't believe you didn't tell me. I thought we were brothers." James looked angry and hurt. He drew his wand as well.

About this time Remus entered the common room, but no body noticed as every eye was glued on the spectacle before them. He hesitated slightly before walking toward his friends, sensing the hostility, but not knowing what was going on.

"You know everything, huh? Then tell me what exactly I'm keeping from you," Sirius demanded, wand now raised in preparation to hex the other.

"I know you and Remus are shagging," James yelled in his face.

There was a collective gasp from the unintentional audience. Suddenly it became so quiet that everyone heard the soft thunder of an over-stuffed book-bag hitting the floor. In unison, everyone turned to stare at Remus who had lost control of his possessions. His face, which had been deathly pale, suddenly light up in embarrassment.

"What??" Sirius managed to squeak out, his wand arm dropping to his side with the shock, his face aflame with anger and humiliation.

"Stop pretending, I heard you two going at it last night in his bed," James responded, pointing at Remus, who was hastily gathering his books.

"James," Sirius said, realization dawning at last, and really trying to keep him temper under control, "you are such a berk!"

"Ok, show's over, this has all been a stupid misunderstanding," Sirius called out to the crowd. "Marauders, upstairs **NOW."**

Upstairs, Sirius locked the door, he ran a hand though his hair before turning back to face James.

"James, you have no idea what your taking about. You did _not_ hear us shagging last night!" Sirius said with exasperation.

"But..."

"Remus, couldn't sleep because he was sore from the full moon two nights ago, so... I offered to give him a massage." Sirius explained.

Remus blushed, "Errm, I guess I was a little noisy."

James looked back and forth between the two, confusion on his face. "But... what about the Prefect's Bath? I saw you both write about going there during Charms."

"No, James. I went by myself," Remus stated. "Sirius was never going with me."

"So you two aren't, umm, together, or shagging, or whatever?" Peter questioned, looking at canines.

"No, Wormtail," Sirius insisted.

"But.." James started again, "but you two flirt all the time. You two have to be together."

Sirius glared down at James, who had just sat on the edge of his bed. "We do not flirt!"

"Yeah, you kinda do," interjected Peter, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" Remus squeaked out, his voice raising a few octaves as his blush deepened.

"You have both gone mental!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing up his hand! "Let me repeat. There is nothing going on between Moony and myself. If there were," Sirius stared pointedly at James, "we would have told you."

James looked down at his _duvet, _sheepishly picking at a loose thread. "Oh," James said quietly. "Ah, sorry."

"Sorry? Your sorry? That's all you have to say after humiliating us both down in the common room?" Sirius asked angrily. "And here you where complaining about brotherhood when you "_outed_" us to all of Gryffindor?"

James winced, "Oh ya, I guess that was a mistake."

"No, shit!"

Remus placed a tentative hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I think we should just calm down. It was all just a big misunderstanding and I can see James is very sorry." The boy in question did look rather humbled and miserable.

"Calm down! Moony, thanks to him everyone one thinks were shirt lifters!" Sirius stated.

Remus scoffed, "It's not like this is the first time weird rumours have surfaced around all of us. We just make it off like another prank or something and all thought of it will be gone in a week, tops."

"Well..." Sirius sighed, he always had a hard time arguing with Remus . "I suppose your right." He turned to face James again. "But, you had better work your arse off to make sure that happens."

"Oh, I will!" cried James. "I really am sorry, don't know what came over me. You two together, like that, I must be daft!" He gave a hesitant chuckle. "Forgive me?"

"Ya," he said while throwing himself down on his bed.

"You too, Moony?" James asked looking over at him.

"Of course, I'm used to your imbecilic lapses by now." he said with a small smile.

James smiled back as both Peter and Sirius laughed.

The evening wore on and, as everyone turned to other things, Remus caught Peter glancing at him speculatively. He quickly picked up a large book, holding in front of him, hoping to hide the small blush that was rising on his cheeks.

~_fin_

_That concludes Behind the Drapes. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I did leave it a bit open ended, in case I want to come back to a sequel later. We will see where the muses point me!  
_


End file.
